A Dazzling Surprise
by jasonpleasant
Summary: Back from Camp Everfree, The CHS students decided to take a few days off, but didn't know that the Dazzlings have returned FOR REVENGE and they don't have enough power to stop them untill they got some extra superior help from Twilight from Crystal Prep, Twilight From Equestria and the new kid on the block JUKEBOX JAMES!
1. Chapter 1 - Practice and Discovery

No Ordinary Jukebox

 **A My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Fan-made Movie**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **Practice with a dazzling discovery** ****

Coming back to Canterlot High after an adventurous camping trip, Principal Celestia tells them that the rest of the week they can hang out and relax. The students became really excited but not as excited as Pinkie who then sets up a little picnic party as quick as a flash along with her party cannon. When the cannon blew, the party began. Everyone is having a really good time….well ALMOST everyone. Sci-Twi was feeling nervous all over again but Sunset Shimmer comforts and surprises her with Timber Spruce making her smile and blush at the same time. Timber Spruce told Sci-Twi that he was invited by Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie to come but sadly Gloriosa Daisy couldn't make it due to a case of swine flu. Back in the pony world, Twilight, Starlight and Trixie are helping Jukebox with his powers cause truthfully, his telekinetic magic is not going good. Trixie fires a magic beam at Jukebox and catches it as an energy sphere and throws it at the designated checkpoint. Trixie then pulls the magic back to her and check's energy sphere off her list. Now it was time for the telekinetic magic power again; Jukebox tries so hard that he teleported to the mirror where Twilight went through to see the rainbooms. Out of curiosity he steps in. Everyone was too busy having fun to notice Jukebox out of the portal and now feeling all over again, he hides and pulls out his hood. When he came out of his hiding spot, Rainbow Dash notices him and became very suspicious about him and decided to find out what's his deal; The others follow her as well. As the rainbooms went in the school, the scene changes to the coffee shop where Adagio sits all alone planning revenge on the rainbooms for their defeat. A shooting star from the sky comes down to the ground with a bang startling her and Adagio rushes to it find out what it is, and she finds a special guitar shaped like an "X" and notices that it's the legendary Axe of Star-Swirl The Bearded; A very powerful guitar the can harness both equestrian magic and music. With an evil smile, She calls the other members of the dazzlings by her cell phone


	2. Chapter 2 - All Over Again

No Ordinary Jukebox

 **A My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Fan-made Movie**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **New Kid On The Block/(All Over Again)** ****

Back inside Canterlot High, Jukebox just came out of Principal Celestia's office for a little tour of the school but Sunset Shimmer wanted to take that part first hand. So she asks Principal Celestia if she can take over and she approved it; Sunset Shimmer is now giving the new kid a tour of the school. The new guy takes off his hood and the rainbooms sighed in awe but Sci-Twi became perplexed. Sunset Shimmer introduced herself but the nervous new guy didn't say a thing due to the fact that he's never had any luck making friends where he use to live. A sad Sunset Shimmer looks at James but then smiles of an idea she thought of. She took out her cell phone and texted Fluttershy to talk to him after school. Once Fluttershy received it, she accepted the offer


	3. Chapter 3 - Story and Surprise

A Dazzling Surprise

 **A My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Fan-made Movie**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **After School Story and Surprise**

After school, The rainbooms decided to go for another practice session. Rainbow Dash is still wondering what song should they perform for the celebratory party Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna mention from last week. The others tried to think of a good song but none of them didn't pop up a tune. During that time, Fluttershy wonders where James is (The other members don't know him by the way); So she leaves the room and heads out to find him. Fluttershy finds him alone in another room rapping about how he was treated in his young days. Fluttershy calls Rarity and Pinkie to join her in listening and when he was finished, Rarity cried tears of sorrow and the three decided to talk to him. Fluttershy kindly introduces herself and the other two but James nervously did the same but in a quiet voice. Fluttershy noticed that he's just as shy as she is and then asks him why didn't he respond to Sunset Shimmer when she introduced herself in the beginning. As James was telling his story, The rainbooms came to the same to room to listen. Rarity started tearing up again but Fluttershy, Pinkie and Sunset Shimmer started crying after hearing the tragic story of James being teased just because he has special abilities. Fluttershy wipes her tears and hugs him feeling sorry about him. James returns the hug, then somehow Fluttershy ponies up; Some of the magic flows onto James and everyone else exclaims in awe. Other than the magical flow, Rainbow Dash asks James what other powers he has; and as soon as James was about to show them, a magic blast out of nowhere blows him into a wall. Rainbow Dash wonders where that came from and Sunset Shimmer notices Adagio's boot and Adagio comes out from a dark shadow.


	4. Chapter 4 - Liar, Liar, First Sighter

A Dazzling Surprise

 **A My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Fan-made Movie**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **Liar, Liar, Love At First Sighter** ****

As Adagio comes out from the shadow, Aria and Sonata follow. Without warning, Adagio "apologizes" to the rainbooms for their last battle; Sonata told them what they were really there for but Aria puts her hand on her mouth and fills in with a lie. Sunset Shimmer becomes a little confused then notices Adagio's guitar. Sunset walks up to her and asks where she got it; Adagio answers that she got it from a music store and smirks and the other dazzlings. Adagio looks at her watch and noticed it's 6:00 PM. She tells the other dazzlings that they have to go to practice some new songs but Sonata's and James's jaws drop. Adagio and Aria pull Sonata out of the room and Rainbow Dash snaps her fingers in Jame's face to make him wake up. James wakes up from Rainbow's finger snap and asks Sunset who was that beautiful girl. He said he's never seen a girl that cute before. Sunset Shimmer him that her name is Sonata Dusk a member of the dazzlings and a big-time evil siren. James told them that she didn't look that evil and Sci-Twi agrees and asks if they're actually telling the truth. As much as Sunset Shimmer knowing a little bit about the sirens, she's certain that they're lying. Pinkie invites the whole group including James and Sci-Twi to a slumber party to talk about it.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Slumber Party

A Dazzling Surprise

 **A My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Fan-made Movie**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **The Slumber Party** ****

AtPinkie's bedroom where the slumber party is, James walks in and Sci-Twi noticed Spike's tail out the window. Twilight goes to the window, opens it and Spike jumps in licking her face making her giggle. James was later introduced to Spike and the rainbooms when a pizza is delivered to Pinkie's house and as soon as everyone has left the room, James closes the door, locks it and begins to build something very special for Pinkie as fast as lightning. The scene fades to everyone sleeping and James has finished building Pinkie's special surprise. Feeling tired and sweaty, James heads upstairs, takes a shower and walks in the room. At that moment, Pinkie begins to pony up in her sleep and the magic flows to James as he gets into his sleeping bag and falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Suspicious Saturday

A Dazzling Surprise

 **A My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Fan-made Movie**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **A Suspicious Saturday** ****

a sunny Saturday morning has started and everyone's still sleeping. Something catches Pinkie Pie's nostrils she wakes up everyone as quietly as she can to find out what the smell was. Rarity finds the smell to be delicious and spots it in the kitchen. It was James making breakfast for them. Crepes for Rarity, apple slices for Applejack and Eggs for Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi , Pancakes for Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy and gave Spike dog biscuits. Applejack looks at the apples and asks him if he picked them from her house. Jukebox said that he didn't, he went to the store to get them. Applejack smiled and began to eat. James smacks his head with a smile saying that he forgot the napkins. He rushes into a cabinet, grabs the napkins and gives one to everyone. Applejack and Rarity begin to pony up and the magic flows to James yet again but then goes to an open window and underneath are the dazzlings spying their every move. Every piece of equestrian magic that James somehow contained has been flowed to Adagio's guitar as well. As the dazzlings leave with a sad Sonata, Sci-Twi says that she has to leave early for a little vacation of her own. Sunset Shimmer says that she'll watch over them till she gets back. As soon as Sci-Twi leaves, the rainbooms start wonder how they keep being ponied up whenever James does something nice to them; James questions the same thing. He said that it might be something that has to deal with the dazzlings and as matter of fact, Sunset Shimmer might have hit the nail on the head when she flashbacks to the time Adagio "apologized". As they're finished with their breakfast, they head upstairs, get washed up and head out the door.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Dazzling New Plot

A Dazzling Surprise

 **A My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Fan-made Movie**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **A Dazzling New Plot** ****

The Dazzlings are out on the stage where the dazzlings and the rainbooms last fought. Adagio goes over the plan to both Aria and their apprentice Trixie. Sonata on the other hand begins to fall in love with James ever since the first time she's seen him. Aria flicks her hand in front of her to make her focus on their vengeful plan. Adagio continues her plan; Saying that once the magic has been restored on the guitar, no musical counter spell will be effective on them and as soon the rainbooms de-pony themselves, Trixie will trap them in the same trap door she used. Adagio approves the follow up and decides to go with it. Sonata on the other hand thinks about James again and wonders if there's any chance of him getting the girls out. Adagio evilly smiles at Sonata and whispers something even more sneaky to Trixie. Once the planned was told, Sonata became scared as Adagio laughs evilly and the scene fades to the stage getting ready for the party.


	8. Chapter 8 - Nearly Party TimeOr Not

A Dazzling Surprise

 **A My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Fan-made Movie**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **Nearly Party Time...Or Not** ****

James Pushes Pinkie's covered surprise over to the party set up. James calls Pinkie to have her take a look. Pinkie removes the cover and finds a big party cannon hand crafted out of metal with a pull string at the top. Pinkie jumps for joy and hugs James as a thank you for her surprise. From afar, Trixie sneaks over to the back of the stage holding a huge sack. Pinkie hops to the rainbooms and tells them about the party cannon. She told them that James made it himself and gave it to her as a gift for the party without noticing Trixie shoves James in the sack, stuffs him the cannon and blasts him into oblivion. The rainbooms jump in shock, Fluttershy hides in fear. Trixie pulls the lever and the girls fall into the trap door like last time. Adagio walks forward congratulating her and Smirks at the closed trap door.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Party's Fall

A Dazzling Surprise

 **A My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Fan-made Movie**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **The Party's Fall** ****

It's a Full Mooned, starry night and the party has begun. Vinyl Scratch is keeping the party going with her music and everyone's having a great time. The rainbooms are still stuck under the stage and Rainbow Dash is trying to bust out. Applejack tells her to give it up but Rainbow won't listen. Rarity and Sunset Shimmer grab a hold of her to stop her and then Rainbow takes a deep breath. A calm Rainbow dash asks if James's going to be alright Sunset Shimmer replied that she doesn't know but she's positive that he'll come. In a snap, James magically appears and just before he can tell the good news and bad news, the rainbooms group hugged him in relief. Rainbow Dash begins to pony up and the magic flows onto James for the last time. Suddenly from above the stage the guitar became fully juiced with equestrian magic. Adagio begins playing and the dazzlings transform into their siren forms yet again but this time, more powerful than ever before.


	10. Chapter 10 - Axe-cellent Story

A Dazzling Surprise

 **A My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Fan-made Movie**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **Axe-cellent Story** ****

Under the stage James tells the the bad news to the girls, which is there is a magical barrier surrounding the bottom of the stage making it impossible to bust; but the good news was that he was able to get a picture of the guitar Adagio had and shown it to the girls. Sunset Shimmer noticed it right away that it was the Axe of Star-swirl the bearded. Now that it's in the wrong hands, they're unstoppable. James calls out the names of the rainbooms instruments for it's final battle. The rainbooms became confused after the names were called then James clears it up. Applejack reminds James that they can't get out and he blushes with a smile. Rainbow Dash tells Pinkie that if she didn't set the stage as the location for the party, they wouldn't be in this mess. Pinkie said to Rainbow that she didn't make that decision it was Principal Celestia. Rartiy scolds her when she is in fact the party planner but an angry Pinkie shouted that it wasn't her fault. Fluttershy tries to calm them down but Rainbow pushes her off and she becomes angry. A big verbal fight came onto the girls and as James witnessed this, he began to tear up. Sunset Shimmer walks up to him and ask him what's wrong; But as soon as he could answer, he burst into tears. When the rainbooms heard James crying they stopped arguing; Fluttershy walks up to James and asks him is he alright. Teary James responded that he's not. The girls didn't realize how sensitive James is and he tells him that it's like he's being teased all over again. Applejack walks up to him and apologized about the girls arguing and asks to forgive them. James forgives and then suddenly without warning James begins to pony up and a magic blast busts the barrier. A shocked Rainbow stared at what just happened but snaps out of the trance and with a determined smile, tells the group to get their instruments


	11. Chapter 11 - The Final Battle

A Dazzling Surprise

 **A My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Fan-made Movie**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **The Final Battle** ****

The dazzlings performance hypnotizes the crowd and now become unstoppable. the rainbooms rush with their instruments and perform a musical counter spell that defeated them before. The rainbooms tried various musical attacks on the sirens but none prevailed. Sunset tells the Rainbooms to cross the musical streams in hopes that it'll stop the dazzlings in their musical tracks. Once the streams were crossed and the blast came upon the dazzlings, The girls walked slowy to them and suddenly, Adagio surprises them with a power chord from the Axe, blasting them far away. James surprisingly, uses a web line just like Spider-Man to catch the girls right in the nick of time; and as soon he pulls them back to the ground, a furious Adagio hits that same chord to knock him out. With cat-like reflexes, James Backflip dodging the attack but hits the rainbooms again. After that second power chord strike, The rainbooms became weak and nearly decided to throw in the towel. But Sunset Shimmer tells James to help them out cause it was all up to him; but he said that there's nothing he can do he's just different and no one like him because of that. Sunset Shimmer said to him to forget about what they have said to him in the past and focus on the future. The rainbooms are in deep trouble, Sunset Shimmer said to James that he can do anything if he believes in himself and also tells him that people will like him for who he is on the inside not out. James looks at the girls in desperate help, turns to the sirens with an determined look and begins to rap a song about his life, his new friends and what the real magic is. Equestrian magic begins emerge on the rainbooms and James himself; After James finished his song he holds his hand high in the air and the equestrian magic fires at James's hand making it into a special glove to harness the magic of friendship. James tells the sirens that they may have the magic they have stored in the guitar but it's the magic of friendship that will always prevail through tough times in the past or in the future. The rainbooms start to float after the words have been spoken; James throws a web line at Sunset Shimmer to join in the fun and James tells her to take lead. Once Sunset Shimmer finished her speech a big beam zaps on down to the sirens and transform them back in their normal selves again.


	12. Chapter 12 - A Dazzling Apology

A Dazzling Surprise

 **A My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Fan-made Movie**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **A Dazzling Apology** ****

James with his eyes closed and his teeth gritted still has his hand up in the air but Rarity sets it down gently and tells him that it's over. James opens his eyes rushes over to Sonata as fast as lightning asking her if she's alright. Sonata answers that she is and looks up to James with a smile. The rainbooms come and see the dazzlings on the ground with the broken guitar. Sci-Twi wonders what they should do with them and the guitar, then Sunset requested that they should be locked in Tartus back in Canterlot. A scared and teary Sonata hugs James in fear, then he said to Sunset that it's too risky but it would be a good idea to take them to Equestria and reform them and start a new life; After the harsh things the dazzlings have done, Adagio found that to be a good idea but Aria didn't seem to comprehend but Adagio glares at Blaze hoping she would change her mind and she did...with a huff. Sonata begins to cry and hugs James asking for forgiveness; James returns the hug and forgave her right off the bat; Pinkie became teary during that touching moment.


	13. Chapter 13 - IT'S PARTY TIME

A Dazzling Surprise

 **A My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Fan-made Movie**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **IT'S PARTY TIME!** ****

James tells Pinkie to fire up the party cannon and the party begins. The rainbooms perform their new song and everyone started having fun; During that moment, James notices Aria is sitting all by herself with a sad kind of look. James walks up to her and asks her if she would like to dance with him. Aria looks at James, smiles and nodded "yes". While walking to the dance floor, Aria tells James that Sonata had a huge crush on him when she first saw you and James confessed that he felt the same way about her and accidentally bumps into Sonata making them both blush with a smile. A smiling Aria pushes James a little bit closer to Sonata, then he and Sonata held hands and then hugged instantly becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Everyone noticed the two and begin to smile; Couples began to look at each other with a smile as well.


	14. Chapter 14 - Goodbye from Jukebox

A Dazzling Surprise

 **A My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Fan-made Movie**

 **By Jason Pleasant**

 **Goodbye from Jukebox** ****

Back at the statue of the school in the night and it's time for the dazzlings and Jukebox to go. Jukebox pulls out special watches, gives them to each member of the rainbooms and tells them that either one can call him anytime they're in danger or just want to hang out. The rainbooms rush to James and the dazzlings for a group hug and Applejack said that they're going to miss them. With that being said, two of the dazzlings (Adagio and Aria) walk through the portal and James and Sonata walk through the portal together with the rainbooms smiling and waving goodbye with a teary Rarity.


End file.
